Wolf vs Samus
Wolf vs Samus is Peep4Life's eighty-seventh OMM. Description Star Fox vs Metroid! Two Nintendo bounty hunters battle in my eighty-seventh one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Following his test against Vile, Wolf was now ready to take on his mission. He had been given his target's name and appearance. The target: Samus Aran. Wolf was tipped off about her location and flew in close. Wolf got his blaster and tried to kill Samus from behind, but she rolled away from the blast. She then turned around, charging her arm cannon. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Wolf jumped to the side of Samus' blast and fired three more of his own. Samus dodged each and fired a missile at Wolf. He jumped on top of Samus and tried to claw her weapon away. Samus used a screw attack, sending Wolf in the air. She then grabbed him with her plasma whip and slammed him to the ground. Wolf used Fire Wolf, flying straight for Samus. She crashed backwards into a wall and launched a kick at Wolf. Wolf blocked it and lunged at her again with his Wolf Flash. Samus fired small energy blasts at Wolf but he was dodging them and even reflected a fully charged shot. "Can't let you do that, Samus." Wolf taunted. Samus decided a risky approach and fired the zero laser! Wolf's eyes widened and he tired to dodge the blast. It connected with nearby explosives so although Wolf dodged the laser, he was caught in the blast. Now Zero Suit Samus stood before him. Wolf lunged at her but Samus fired her paralyzer, which stunned Wolf. Samus kicked him in the chin and flipped over him, kicking him in the back of the head. Wolf got up and growled. "That all?" Samus asked, taking HER turn to taunt. Wolf ran again but this time anticipated the parlayzing shot so brought up his reflector. The blast fizzled out just before Samus and Wolf immediately jumped on her, pinning her down. He clawed at her face, bloodying it. Samus her flexibility to put her legs around the head of Wolf, crushing his throat. Wolf struggled for a few seconds, clawing Samus' legs before using Fire Wolf to free himself. Samus called for her gunship and just as it showed up, Wolf summoned his Landmaster. The tank dropped on the ship, forcing it to crash. Wolf fired a huge blast at Samus, but she dodged and landed on top of the vehicle, pulling Wolf out. The two traded kicks on the top of the tank before Wolf fell off it. He landed on his feet and Samus leaped after him. She fired another paralyzing shot at Wolf, who was too close for the deflection to be avoided. Samus took the shock and was stunned, just as Wolf grabbed his blaster and stabbed Samus with the attached blade. '''KO Samus fell to her knees before dying completely. Wolf grabbed her weapon and returned to his mysterious client. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Wolf! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:Nintendo vs Nintendo Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees